


Живот по време на война

by NeonGirlInTheDark



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Български
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonGirlInTheDark/pseuds/NeonGirlInTheDark
Summary: Оскар не помнеше кога беше започнала войната, не помнеше и причините. Знаеше само, че сега тя се водеше отчаяно, безцелно и на всички фронтове. Войници отиваха, биеха се и умираха в името на идеология, която воюваше не за победа, а заради самата война.Оскар се съмняваше, че ще издържи още дълго.
Kudos: 6





	1. Пролог

Последното, което Оскар искаше, беше да гледа как брат му раздава заповеди. Особено когато заповедите идваха заедно с опърпана капитанска униформа и назначение в окупиран крайбрежен град.

Брат му беше изряден, както винаги. Колосаната му яка сияеше от чистота, а звездите на пагоните му лъщяха под луминесцентните лампи. Предлагаше му алтернатива, както сам беше казал. Даваше му шанс да не замине на фронта, да остане далеч от войната. Изпращаше го в малко градче на още по-малка административна длъжност. Спокойствие и гледка към морето, какво повече му трябва на човек? - усмихнал се беше брат му. Свободна мисъл, помисли си Оскар, без да сваля поглед малката значка на ревера на брат си.

Съзнаваше обаче, че е глупаво да откаже. Малко можеха да си позволят онова, което позицията на брат му му гарантираше - спокойна работа зад бюро и неудобно легло в държавно общежитие. А Оскар беше всичко друго, но не и глупак. Затова се усмихна широко и стисна протегнатата ръка на брат си. Отпътуваше след два дни - предостатъчно време да се сбогува с малкото си приятели и да опакова вещите си.

Градът, в който отиваше, щеше да остане завинаги безизвестен, ако не беше споменат в стара моряшка песен - “В Даунти обикнах ликьора и фара…”. В действителност ликьорът на Даунти докарваше особено неприятен махмурлук, а фарът спадаше към съседния промишлен град, но местните жители ловко отбягваха темата. Оскар слабо познаваше тези обстоятелства, но неведението му не стана повод за романтически очаквания, на каквито брат му често ставаше жертва. “Самюел Линдберг, безнадежден фантаст, отдал се на една обречена кауза” - помисли си Оскар и постави сгънатата униформа върху останалите дрехи в куфара си.

* * *

Жителите на Даунти не се интересуваха особено от чуждото присъствие - национални флагове се вееха редом до тези на окупаторите, а от пристанищата бризът носеше песни за славната история на страната. Оскар се потопи в летаргично вълнение, докато чакаше да бъде настанен в стаята на градския хотел, набързо преустроен в общежитие на местната администрация. От варосаните стени лъхаше аромат на лавандула.

Противно на очакванията си, Оскар получи просторен апартамент на последния етаж. Явно фамилното му име бе изиграло своята роля - дори почтеният на вид съдържател трепереше да се докаже пред брата на Самюел Линдберг. А Оскар, както всеки друг път в живота си, безропотно прие повече, отколкото заслугите му към държавата предполагаха.

Спалнята беше с морска гледка и, както съдържателят го увери, терасата беше съвършена за съзерцаване на залеза - за това свидетелстваше картината, разкрила се пред очите на Оскар. В такива моменти той, макар и непушач, си представяше как пали цигари една от друга, докато в комфорта на вцепененото си от никотин съзнание наблюдава потъващото зад хоризонта слънце.

Съдържателят тихо излезе и Оскар се отпусна на леглото, без да прави труда да смени дрехите, с които бе пътувал. Заспа неусетно, а мисълта за цигарен дим се трансформира в почти забавен спомен. Умът му се зае да възстановява откъслечни образи от неделните вечери през последното лято преди войната. Бяла покривка, кошничка с прясно изпечен хляб и тежкият аромат на експортни пури и нощни цветя…

За първи път от дванадесет години Оскар сънува баща си.


	2. Амондайн

Оскар се събуди по-уморен, отколкото си беше легнал, но разсея неприятните си мисли с чаша горещо кафе, донесена му от плаха девойка в униформа на домашна прислужница. През открехнатия прозорец влизаше свеж морски ветрец и сутрешна глъчка. Със закъснение Оскар разбра, че стаята му е над главната пазарска улица на Даунти.

Щабът се намираше само на няколко пресечки и Оскар си позволи да се забави със сутрешната си рутина. Когато стигна до униформата, той се поколеба. Никога не беше предполагал, че войната ще го изпрати по-далеч от фронта, а протяжните му студентски години, в които беше сменил няколко специалности, го бяха отучили от методична работа. Беше прекарал времето си в самоусъвършенстване, както обичаше да разказва пред познатите на брат си. В действителност беше започнал и не след дълго прекъснал изучаването на древни езици. Недовършеното му образование на географ беше достатъчно, за да се занимае на няколко пъти с картографиране на родния си град, но и в това си начинание не бе отбелязал особен напредък.

Накрая обаче именно това му образование наклони везните в негова полза, когато военните издирваха картограф за малкото, но стратегическо градче Даунти, което бе капитулирало пред тях едва преди няколко седмици. Оскар не бе кандидатствал, но брат му, без да поиска одобрението му, беше говорил с правилните хора. Накрая Самюел го постави пред свършен факт - подписано от военния министър разрешително за заминаване в чужбина и секретна папка с подробности около назначението му. И проклетата капитанска униформа.

С ленива походка Оскар излезе от общежитието. Вече закъсняваше за първия си работен ден, но предпочете да се разходи из квартала, за да усети духа му. Знаеше, че може да избегне последствията. Стигаше само да се усмихне достатъчно широко и да спомене, че още същата вечер ще изпрати писмо на брат си, в което му разказва за деня си. Никой началник, независимо колко важен или влиятелен, не искаше името му да фигурира с отрицателен знак в писмо до Самюел Линдберг.

Улиците бяха тесни, а колкото повече се отдалечаваше от пристанището, толкова повече живописните крайбрежни къщи отстъпваха на схлупени работнически колиби и безлични складове. На Оскар му призля, когато видя жена да излива кофа в плитка канавка, минаваща направо пред прага. Застоялата миризма на водорасли и развалена риба изпълни дробовете му. С наръсваща неприязън към хилавите деца, които се боричкаха в прахта Оскар се обърна кръгом. Застигна го съчувствие към участта на клетите обитатели на порутените къщурки, но отвращението му пред нищия им живот взе връх. Все пак нямаше да е фатално, ако побързаше към щаба.

* * *

Първото, което му направи впечатление, беше жената зад голямото бюро в дъното на стаята. След няколко успокоителни глътки от застоелия, но затова пък приятно хладен въздух в подземния етаж на кметството, Оскар се окопити достатъчно, за да разгледа лицето ѝ. Чертите ѝ бяха остри, но потънали в светлосенки, а очите ѝ с цвят на медна патина, макар изразителни, напомняха на края на улица без изход.

Беше красива, ала в красотата ѝ имаше нещо от упадъка на отминалите векове, от историческата вина на нацията ѝ. Защото въпреки, че работеше в щаба, тя родом беше от Даунти. Сътрудничеше на окупаторите, но ръцете ѝ бяха накичени с разнообразни традиционни за този край гривни и пръстени.

\- Оскар Линдберг, искрено се радвам на срещата ни. - каза тя. Гласът ѝ беше мек, говореше езика му правилно, но със силен акцент.

Оскар се приближи до нея и се наведе, за да целуне ръката ѝ, какъвто беше обичаят. Тънките ѝ устни се извиха в усмивка на приятна изненада.

\- Какво е името Ви, ако мога да попитам? - попита той.

\- Амондайн. Моля, нека не говорим така официозно. Имаме работа, която да свършим, и думи в повече само биха изяли времето ни. Особено след закъснението, което вече е на лице.

Оскар примигна в объркване първо защото призоваваше към простота със сложни думи, а после заради забележката ѝ. После се усмихна толкова широко, колкото беше присъщо само за него в подобна ситуация.

\- И коя е безкрайно важната работа, която ни очаква? - провлачи той в опит да наподоби силния ѝ акцент, за да отвърне подобаващо на упрека ѝ.

Тя се усмихна, по-ярко дори от него. От близо лицето ѝ бе загубило всеки помен от светлосянка, а скулите ѝ изглеждаха изсечени в него. Приличаше на парче от старинно огледало, осъдено да отрязява настоящето.

\- Да намерим подземия, които могат да служат за бомбоубежища, и да изготвим проекти за приспособяването им. Това ще свършим заедно с останалите. Задачата да ги нанесеш на военните карти обаче остава единствено твоя. Вероятно мисълта за хода на войната ти се струва пленителна, особено с патриотичен брат като твоя.

Нов укор, блестящо замаскиран в евфемизми. Амондайн говореше бавно, но уверено, подобно на човек, учил езика му единствено от речници, но затова пък прилежно и методично. Оскар имаше чувството, че това е маниерът ѝ не само в работата, но и във всяко едно отношение. Затова въздъхна дълбоко, примири се с непримиримия ѝ дух и я последва по стълбите, които водеха навън.

Полите на свободната ѝ лятна рокля се развяваха около глезените, а гривните подрънкваха на китките ѝ. Упорството ѝ беше събирателно за пасивната съпротива на островната ѝ държавица срещу Оскар Линдберг и останалите окупатори.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нов герой! Името е от френски и веднага ме грабна, надявам се обаче да го пиша правилно и на български. Извинявам се за всички грешки, които съм пропуснала да поправя.


	3. Писмото

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Малко предистория и още един нов герой, надявам се да ви хареса!

Обиколката из градските подземия беше протяжна и особено изморително, но и прекрасен шанс Оскар да се запознае с някои от местните величия, достатъчно богати, за да имат многоетажна къща с подземие. Обаче дори тези хора му се сториха пропити с лековатата атмосфера на градчето, прекалено развратни, или още по-лошо - прекалено ограничени. Най-противен в угодничеството си му се стори алкохолизиран генерал, който изрази желание да го покани на следобеден чай, за да му покаже ордените си от предишната война.

Работният ден приключи с проучване в архивите в кметството. Накрая Оскар взе с себе си някои от най-старите планове на града. Разбира се, никой не възрази, дори с оглед на историческата им стойност. Да си навлечеш гнева на Самюел Линдберг или на брат му изглеждаше немислимо.

Амондайн с излишна тържественост обеща, че до следващата сутрин ще е готова с няколкото проекта на подземни помещения, които бяха одобрили. После, отново със същия маниер, поиска от Оскар и той да е готов с заданието си.

* * *

В хотелската стая беше задушно. Ризата полепваше по тялото му, а пълната луна неумолимо осветяваше картите в ръцете му. Хартията им беше пожълтяла от времето и заплашваше да се разпадне под пръстите му. Оскар с нежелание захвърли недовършената си работа, угнетен от горещината и мудното темпо, с което напредваше. Остави съзнанието му да се изпразни, но споменът за ордените, които алкохолизираният генерал настояваше да му покаже, зададоха неприятна посока на мислите му. Оскар се присети за кошмара си от предната нощ и потъна в мрачни разсъждения.

Предишната война… Именно след нея баща му набра популярност, именно сред тежките репресии срещу страната им се беше откроил литературният му гений. Беше започнал с очерци за периодични издания, продължил бе с военна проза, за да завърши с патриотична поезия, навяваща упойващи мечти за бляскавото бъдеше, което очакваше народа им. Националистите бързо надушиха идеята, присвоиха я, оцветиха я в цветовете на собствената си пропаганда.

От народен поет Томас Линдберг се превърна в марионетка на партия, трупаща все повече поддръжници и застъпваща все по-крайни позиции. Оскар беше прекалено млад за да разбере. Знаеше само, че баща му работеше повече от всякога, но се чувстваше все по-неудовлетворен. В дома им идваха мъже с военни униформи, които Самюел гледаше с възторг, докато Оскар бягаше, за да се скрие в стаята си. По улиците маршируваха младежи, опиянени от бляскавия мираж, за който пишеше баща им по вестниците.

Натискът на партията се засили, когато национализмът бе изместен от нацизъм. Оскар не разбираше, докато една вечер баща му не беше извикан на разпит в полицейското управление. В главата му се родиха смътни догадки, когато Томас Линдберг така и не се завърна.

Оскар не си спомняше много от вечерта, в която научи всичко. Майка му бе дошла в стаята му и много бавно му беше обяснила ситуацията. Как баща му написал статия, която не се харесала от ръководството, как заради това били взети мерки. Как всичко ще е наред, ако Сам отиде във военна школа, а самата тя се посвети на агитация и партийна дейност. Не посмяха толкова пряко да се намесят единствено в живота на Оскар - той бе едва на тринайсет години, но го принудиха да напусне училище, а новият домашен му учител прекалено често прибягваше до патриотичен възторг и възхвала на расата им. Избираха кои книги да чете, как да прекарва времето си. Обаче ограниченията не достигнаха висшето му образование и той имаше възможността през няколко години да сменя специалността и заниманието си.

Подобна свобода той считаше за даденост. Докато брат му не се завърна от поста си в министерството на войната с назначението в Даунти и онази проклета капитанска униформа.

Оскар поклати глава - подобни размисли бяха безплодни. Опита се отново да изпразни съзнанието си, но знаеше, че каквото и да направи, тази нощ отново щеше да сънува кошмари. Затова с треперещи ръце се завърна към нанасянето на бомбоубежища върху старите планове на града.

Още утре щеше да предложи изготвянето на нов, защото вече беше забелязал няколко разминавания между две от картите.

* * *

Денят се очертаваше по-обещаващ от предишния. Амондайн в действителност бе изготвила всички проекти и без особени възражения прие идеята му за повторно картографиране на града. Обаче, както бе отсякла тя, трябваше да почака, защото заданията им, свързани с войната, бяха от първостепенна важност. Последното беше отбелязала с силно доловима ирония и видимо доволна от себе си.

Работата вървеше по-гладко от вчерашния ден и денят наистина беше обещаващ до появата на техническия ръководител, който трябваше да надзирава приготвянето на подземията в бомбоубежища. По синята му риза и вехтото сако, наметнато отгоре, Оскар позна, че е работник, не по-възрастен от самия него. Лъскавата му черна коса се спускаше свободно върху слепоочията, а очите му с хладно спокойствие следяха обстановката. Движенията му бяха ловки, а походката - лека. Във всяко от действията му се четеше непоколебимост, която дори уж небрежното му държание не можеше да притъпи.

Оскар все още таеше надежди, че ще успее да се спогоди с него, докато непознатият не се наведе, за да посочи пукнатина в носещата стена на подземието, която Амондайн бе пропуснала да забележи. Тогава от вътрешния джоб на сакото му изпадна писмо.

Работникът побърза да го прибере, но Оскар разполагаше с достатъчно време да го разгледа. Върху плика беше надраскан адрес в източния край на града, но не това привлече вниманието му. Вместо марка в горния ъгъл се намираше яркочервена звезда.

Оскар потръпна, но това му действие нямаше нищо общо с хладния въздух на подземието. Брат му го беше предупредил за такива хора. По дяволите, всички държавни вестници пишеха за тях.

Работникът бе забелязал реакцията му и го гледаше. В очите му не бе останало нищо от предишното спокойствие: сега в тях гореше някакъв див, необуздан пламък, заплашващ да изгори света до прогнилите му основи. На тънките му устни играеше подигравателна усмивка на нравственото превъзходство, което той изпитваше.

\- Името ми е Карл. В случай, че искаш да докладваш на полицията. Опасявам се обаче, че вече им е известно. - каза той, а в гласа му се усещаха метални нотки.

\- Защо тогава не бягаш? – попита го Оскар.

Смехът на Карл бе рязък, точно като всичко друго в него.

\- Лишен съм от малодушието ти. – отвърна той, а в думите му отекна патоса на задаваща се революция.


	4. Отчаяни действия

Дните се нижеха неусетно, а неприязанта на Оскар към Карл единствено растеше. Под негово ръководство бяха построили седем от десет бомбоубежища, но дори този напредък беше неудовлетворителен предвид условията, при които се беше случил. В края на всеки ден полицията претърсваше всички, работили по обекта - от Оскар и Амондайн до работника, доставял материалите. Карл, когото винаги претърсваха пръв, заставаше отстрани и се усмихваше с несдържана ирония на неудобството, което причиняваше.

Както неведнъж полицейският началник, който лично присъстваше на претърсването, беше обяснил на Оскар, полицията имаше пълно доверие в него и Амондайн. Съмняваше се обаче, че онези “червени отрепки” (именно работниците) могат незабелязано да пъхнат писмо или прокламация в джобовете или в чантите им. Подобно подхвърлено доказателство така и не беше намерено, но това не правеше процеса по-лек или по-малко унизителен.

Оскар нямаше да усети хода на времето, ако не бяха малките промени в живота на градчето, предизвикани от войната на километри от него. Първо мобилизираха част от войниците, отговорни за подържането на установения ред в Даунти, после взеха и половината оръжеен запас. Чуваха се приказки за бунт на местните, за десант на съюзниците и макар да звучаха далечни и неосъществими, лицата на офицерите, с които Оскар се разминаваше по улиците, изглеждаха по-угрижени и изопнати от обикновено.

Задаваше се и недостиг на зърно - големите запаси отиваха за фронта. Даунти, като крайбрежно градче с целогодишна възможност за риболов, не бе заплашено от глад, но въведените дажби за брашно притесняваха всички. А над главите им все по-често прелитаха съюзнически самолети, които така и не се снижаваха достатъчно, за да бомбардират.

Оскар често се отдаваше на размисъл. Мислеше, че е избягал от войната, че костеливите ѝ пръсти никога няма да се сключат около него. Обаче все по-често усещаше как тя диша във врата му, как крачките ѝ, макар бавни и някак зловещо тържествени, стават все по-широки и сигурни. Оскар го чувстваше - в новините от изток, в шума от самолетни двигатели, в кратките писма, които брат му изпращаше от столицата. Да надбяга войната, не беше по силите му. Оставаше му да се надява, че ще успее да запази преднината, която бе спечелил.

* * *

Мобилизацията зачестяваше и единственото, което го спасяваше от нея, беше фамилното му име. Малкото офицери и редови войници, с които беше установил прилични отношения, бяха изпратени на фронта. Това не се харесваше на Оскар - правеше вечерите му самотни и монотонни. Също така промените сякаш подръпваха тънка струна някъде дълбоко в него, свиреха на нея меланхолична мелодия, но прекалено далечна, едва доловима. Оскар предпочиташе да не ѝ обръща внимание но самотните вечери и новият излишък от свободно време правеха задачата му все по-трудна.

Отегчението го поттикваше към отчаяни дествия.

\- Какво ще кажеш за разходка до пристанището? - попита той Амондайн след поредното претърсване.

Изненадата в очите ѝ почти мигновено отстъпи на веселие.

\- Не мога да кажа, че не се надявах на подобна покана. - отвърна му тя почти през смях.

Слънцето се снишаваше над хоризонта, когато достигнаха кея. От затворения рибен пазар се носеше отмираща глъчка, а работници товареха последните партиди оръжия за западния фронт.

\- Мога ли да говоря открито? - каза Амомдайн, когато подминаха група моряци, запътили се към близката евтина гостилница.

\- Стига да не е за работа. - опита да се пошегува Оскар, но прозвуча вяло и недообмислено.

\- В свта има неща, толкова по-важни от работата, Оскар Линдберг. Въпросът ми е в съвсем друга посока. Наистина ли споделяш позициите на страната си за войната?

\- Тук съм и работя в интерес на родината си. Има ли по-изчерпателен отговор?

Амондайн се засмя. Сякаш знаеше тайна, която може да промени хода на събитията, които така лековато обсъждаха.

\- А аз съм тук и ти помагам в това. Обаче не означава, че ще се отнеса по същия начин, ако в ръцете ми се намира оръжие или ако имам твоите връзки с командването.

Беше ред на Оскар да се усмихне.

\- Това е естествено, все пак за теб е напълно нормално да искаш да работиш за своята родина. Баща ми казваше… - ала Оскар замълча, когато се усети как точно искаше да продължи.

“Баща ми казваше, че националният идеал ни подчинява в повече отношения, отколкото осъзнаваме или се склонни да признаем.”

И все пак, месец преди да стане марионетка на партията, баща му застъпваше крайни позиции срещу нацизма, наричаше го античовешки, срам за нацията,на която уж служи.

\- Чела съм статиите на баща ти. - каза Амондайн в настъпилото мълчание. - Не в оргинал, разбира се, тогава нямах причина да знам езика ти така добре. Обаче усетих промяната. В един момент думите му просто станаха… плоски. Извини ме, по-правилно определение ми убягва.

\- Няма преблем. - промълви Оскар, загледан в залязващото слънце.

\- Ще те придружа до хотела, ако не възразяваш. Имам предам няколко указания на съдържателя. - отвърна му Амондайн, когато забеляза помръкналото му настроение.

Оскар не направи усилието да я поправи, че сградата вече не е хотел, а държавно общежитие.

Когато стигнаха, се разделиха без да се сбогуват. Оскар влезе в стаята си и застана до отворения прозорец. Беше загубил представа за времето, когато видя Амондайн да излиза на улицата.

Сгъстяващият се мрак мигновено я обгърна, но подрънкването на гривните ѝ се чуваше, докато не се скри напълно в първата пресечка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Е, отношенията между Амондайн и Оскар се задвижиха, а войната се сдоби с първото си пряко назоваване.  
> Бих искала да добавя, че макар вдъхновена от Втората световна война, историята е художествена измислица. Родината на Оскар и Самюел би била Германия, а Даунти, както вероятно сте се досетили, би трябвало да се намира във Франция. Името обаче е типично нефренско, а съм си позволила да добавя и нехарактерни особености. Други неща - като името на Амондайн - ще бъдат типично френски.  
> Ще запазя дословно имената на идеологиите (нацизъм, фашизъм, комунизъм...), за да улесня разбирането (и писането).

**Author's Note:**

> Художествена интерпретация на Втората световна война с доза пренаписвване на събитията!


End file.
